mrs lucas scott
by Isisdivorina
Summary: Lucas and Brooke get there happy ever after---but is there such a thing?
1. Chapter 1

_** Mrs. Lucas Scott**_

Wednesday, May 28, 2008 3:04 AM

**Ch**apter 1

The church bells were ringing and all of Tree Hill was gathered to wish the

happy couple wedded bliss.

Brooke had never been so happy, she felt like a fairy tale princess.

Her best friend Peyton stood by her side, holding a bouquet of white calla lillies, a

huge grin on her face. Lucas held the hand of his new bride clasped near his heart.

He turned to Brooke and leaned towards her placing a tender kiss upon her

upturned lips. Brooke put her hand behind his head and kissed him back

with utter abandon.

It was only a month ago that they had stood at this same church for Lucas's brother

Nathan's wedding, and Brooke had told Lucas that she was pregnant with his

baby. Of course Peyton in the end had decided to be happy for Brooke…how

could she not?...

Lucas helped Brooke into the waiting black limo and shut the door.

"I love you Mrs. Lucas Scott," he said wrapping his arm around her and kissed her

softly.

Brooke giggled a little and said " I love you too Mr. Brooke Davis"

**Chapter 2**

5 months later

Brooke held her stomach in wonder at the life that stirred inside her, it was an

amazing sensation the baby kicking and rolling inside of her. It never ceased

to amaze her as it grew over the months, at first a tiny bubbly--almost butterfly

like sensation to strong kicks, a tight curling ball against her flesh that had now

grown tight. It's tiny hands and feet stretching and making an outline that she

could stare at for hours.

"Luke! Come here," Brooke called excitedly to husband, "feel" she said placing

hstrong hand on the bottom of her stomach "I think that's his butt!!" She said

laughing.

Lucas laughed, "yes, it does feel very round--he's really low isn't he? How much longer

did Dr. Reinhart say we had at our last visit? "

"2 1/2 months at most, Oh!!" Brooke suddenly cried and reached to clutch

her swollen stomach, at the same time Lucas felt the baby shift down heavily.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, his blue eyes clouded with concern, his voice trying

to not sound too panicked.

"I think the baby dropped, that's all " Brooke said unconvincingly, trying to be brave

and hide the pain in her voice. A sudden claw was raking down, pressing hard in her

lower abdomen, waves of pain overtaking her.

"It could be those braxton-hicks things, right?" Lucas asked sounding somewhat hopeful

"Hmmm--" Brooke couldn't respond the pressure just kept getting worse, she couldn't fight

The waves of agony much longer, she just wanted to surrender, close her eyes…..

Fainting was preferable.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**Lucas!!" Brooke cried out, her voice thick with pain. **_

_**Lucas leaned towards her hospital bed and took put her hand protectively against his chest, " I know it hurts-but it won't be much longer. **_

_**The doctor said the baby will come within the hour."**_

"_**Why did we want to do this?!" Brooke asked taking deep shaking breaths.**_

"_**It wasn't planned dear, but it is wanted," Lucas said grinning and rubbing Brooke's stomach with the free hand she wasn't clutching for dear life.**_

_**Brooke managed a small smile, but her eyes were shining with joy despite the pain. Lucas leaned over and kissed her forhead.**_

"_**Oh my god!! Luc- I- I have to push, " **_

_**Lucas gently massaged circles on her lower back trying to be brave, trying not to **_

_**run out into the hall to scream for the doctor, instead he –as calmly as he could-pressed the call button on Brooke's hospital bed. **_

"_**Yes?" the calm voice of the night nurse asked.**_

"_**Yes, this is Mr. Scott in room 104, umm, my wife-" He began grasping at the words his heart pounding before Brooke interrupted him.**_

"_**We need the doctor-Now!" Brooke yelled.**_

"_**Yes, he'll be right there." The nurse replied in the same calm voice.**_

_**Brooke clutched Lucas's hand for the next powerful contraction and the doctor entered the room as she panted when it was finished.**_

__

"_**Mrs. Scott, it appears you are ready to deliver a baby today," he said after he checked her.**_

_**Brooke looked at Lucas tears on her cheeks and unshed tears making her eyes sparkle. "Lucas, we're going to have a baby."**_

_**Lucas smiled that smile of his and everything was right.**_

_**1 hour later**_

_**After many pushs, screams and the almost break of Lucas's fingers, **_

_**Brooke lay back with an exhausted sigh, and the doctor handed Lucas a tiny bundle in a white blanket striped with pink and blue.**_

"_**Mr. Scott, here is your son" The doctor said smiling, "All 6 ½ pounds of him—he would have weighed close to if not 10 if he'd made it to term. Either way he's here, he's healthy and he belongs to the two of you." He turned and left the room.**_

_**Lucas placed the tiny bundle in Brooke's outstretched arms. **_

"_**Mrs. Lucas Scott, may I present our son, Mr. Keith Brian Scott," Lucas smiled and gave her a hopeful look.**_

_**Brooke smile grew huger amist her tears of joy, and she couldn't help but giggle.**_

"_**Yes Mr. Brooke Davis, our son Keith Brian Scott it is" Brooke said looking into his eyes. "He looks just like you" **_

"_**No, I think he is going to have his mother's eyes though."**_

"_**What! His eyes are blue-like yours. "**_

"_**All babies have blue eyes…"**_

__

_**Brooke scoffed.**_

_**Lucas shrugged and said, "Mark my words, his eyes will be hazel, like his mothers."**_

"_**Okay, if you say so-"**_

"_**I do."**_

"_**I love you Lucas."**_

"_**And I Brooke Scott love you."**_

"_**And we love you too, our little baby Keith" Brooke cooed at the baby, as he reached up to tug a strand of her long brown locks.**_

"_**This is perfect, your perfect." Lucas said huskily as he kissed her softly.**_


End file.
